


Mark trouble

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: A drabble of gyro and mark talking and mark being well, mark.





	Mark trouble

Mark received a dm that day on Twitter dot com. 

"Stay away from my intern. Please" 

Mark typed out, "lol who is this? 😂😂???" 

"Gyro. His boss." 

"Omg he got his boss involved. Omg wtf. I'm just interested in him and his suit bro chill." 

Text. Text. Text. 

"Well stop it. Everyhing you do counts as harassment." 

"I am above the law" 

Mark received a text from his lawyer. 

"My lawyer has informed me I am not." 

Gyro scoffed and typed out, "just back off? You know he can kick your ass right?" 

Mark blushed and typed it out "😍 that would be kind of hot!"

Gyro grimmiced in real life, "you are disgusting!" 

"Anyway lol, if he your man why he vaguing me and making a callout post about me 😂😂😂?" 

Gyro had no idea what those words meant. He was hip but he did not speak this much millennial. "what" 

You have been blocked by Mark Beaks. 

"Asinine." 

Well. This was uneventful.


End file.
